The Heartbreak You Repaired
by randomdizzy
Summary: When Jasper and Victor leave Trudy in an empty Anubis during the summer holidays, and she gets an unexpected surprise, who will be her knight in shining armour? Please R&R! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING , JUST MY PLOT LINE.
1. Chapter 1

***Trudy`s POV***

I don`t understand it. He never mentioned Larissa before. Then he just said

"Trudy, you`re a sweet woman, but I have to be honest. There`s somebody else. I love you, yes. But I don`t love you like I love Larissa."

Then he just upped and left. I was feeling down anyway, because the Anubis students don`t come back yet, and Victor has left to go and live with Vera. Now, though, I have to live with a child and heartbreak. If only I could have known about it before my boyfriend left me. I may have been able to persuade him to stay, for the sake of his baby. I should`ve known he had a new woman. He stopped spending the nights with me, stopped calling and texting and he was away a lot. A loud knock at the door startled me out of my thoughts. I answered it and came face to face with a Jeremy Kyle look-a-like.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"May I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

I stood aside to let him in. He entered and said "Nice place you`ve got here."

"The old housemaster`s left, so you`re stuck with me. Though if it`s a big emergency, I can call Mr Sweet."

"No, no, Miss. It`s OK. You`re who I came to see."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I saw Jasper leave a few days back. And I felt bad that you were here alone. My name`s Rufus."

"I-I`m Trudy."

"I know you. You`re the pretty one that used to work The Treasures Of Egypt exhibition."

"Well, co-worked."

"You seem so sweet."

"I can say the same of you. I just don`t know how I`m going to cope. I found something out that could alter the future of Anubis House, as Victor`s gone and so has Jasper."

"What is it, Trudy?"

"A baby, that`s what. And it`s Jasper`s, but I didn`t know in time to tell him."

I was crying. He hugged me gently.

"Don`t worry. I`m here for you. We can raise it together. And no fear of him coming back."

"What?"

"I`m here, Trudy, and he won`t be back to break your fragile heart again, my darling."

I looked up at him, and we kissed, deeply and passionately.

**So, Trudy and Rufus? Who else saw that coming? I didn`t. Please R&R, your reviews mean so much to me. This is a one-shot, so I don`t think I`ll be continuing it, but please tell me what you think. RandomDizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Dizzy Days.

***Trudy`s POV***

I was dancing around Anubis to "Marry Me". No particular reason, I just so happened to have it on. Repeated...

"Trudy, why are you dancing to that racket?"

"Patricia, it`s not Sick Puppies, it`s Dolly Parton."

"My point exactly. Why?"

"I like it."

"Nobody else does."

"Oh Patricia."

I went up to her and kissed her cheeks.

"OK, sweetpea, do you want me to make you some munchies?"

"_Munchies_? Trudy, I`m nearly 17!"

"I know, but you`re like my little girl. Don`t you want some yummy goodies?"

"No thanks, Trudes. I think I need to call in a mental therapist for you."

"Now, darling, I have had a therapist before, and didn`t enjoy it. I don`t need a therapist because I love my sweet little students."

"Eddie complained about you hugging him earlier."

I shrugged. He looked miserable. I hate seeing my students looking miserable, so I cuddle them.

"Hi babe."

My boyfriend came and kissed me.

"_Rufus_?!"

"Yeah, Patricia. Surprised? Me too, I didn`t think I`d get somebody as beautiful as her. How are you feeling, Trudes?"

Patricia`s jaw was on the floor.

"I`m great, thanks, honey. And you?"

"Even better, because I saw you."

***Patricia`s POV***

Trudy and Rufus?!

"Trudy, he`s the one who kidnapped you and threatened to kill you."

She gave me a look. "Patricia, I know that you don`t like it that I`ve got a boyfriend, but I don`t complain that you have one."

"No, Trudy, I mean it. He did."

"Patricia Leigh Williamson, I do not want you to say anything of that sort again!"

"But-"

"No, Patricia!"

"Trudy-"

"Patricia, not another word on that subject."

Her usually soft and happy face had hardened and she was glaring at me. Her brown eyes were softer and looked apologetic.

"Fine."

I glared at Rufus, for hypnotising my poor housemother again. I made my expression say "_You are going to pay if you hurt her!_"

"Don`t worry, Patricia, she`s OK. And I`m not like that soulless worm, Jasper. I would never hurt such an angel as Trudy. Besides, we`re..."

"Engaged? I already know, you dirty weasel. She`s young enough to be your granddaughter! You could be arrested for that."

"Hey! Enough! Not another _syllable_ on that subect, either of you! Stress is not good for the baby, you know!"

_Baby?!_

"What the heck? What baby? Who`s pregnant?"

"Me, silly. Now, what do we want for dinner?"

"I want to roast him on a spit over a campfire and leave him for the birds."

"No. Be serious, now. What do you want for dinner?"

Rufus said "Anything you cook tastes amazing."

Trudy kissed his cheek. "OK, Patricia, do you want anything?"

"Yes. I want him out!"

"No, Patricia, do you want something to eat?"

"OK, fine. Can we have a nine-type meat pizza?"

Trudy sighed. "OK. You alright with that, sweetiepie?"

"Yes, I am." Rufus looked happy as he kissed her.

I was nearly sick. "Rufus Zero, I should tell the cops!"

Trudy looked like she wanted to slap me. "Patricia, I don`t understand your problem. You weren`t like this when I made the mistake of dating Jasper, so why now?"

"Because Jasper had no intention of hurting you!"

"He left me for another girl, after he got me pregnant! How that`s not intending to hurt me, I`ll never know."

"So it`s not Rufus`s kid, then?"

"No, more shame on me, hmm?"

"You`re dating _that_. Having Jasper`s baby is OK in comparison."

"_You`re what, Trudy?!_"

Jasper stood in the doorway, his jaw hanging.

"You heard me. But you don`t care. I have a sweet man, who cares about me now. You have a new girlfriend, we don`t matter to you."

"Actually, Larissa and I aren`t together now."

"Oh, so you decided to come crawling back to your last resort, then? I`ve moved on and we`re raising this baby together, without you. I don`t want stress or heartbreak. Go and get a life."

"You are my life."

"How many women have you said that to?"

"You`re the only one."

"I don`t believe that."

"You should."

"I don`t. Now, go and find someone else if that nut won`t have you. I have a new fiance."

Rufus came in. Jasper gasped.

"_Him?!_ Trudy! He tried to kill you! And you`re trusting him with our baby?"

"His baby, my baby. You`re having nothing to do with it."

"Trudy."

They kissed and Jasper visibly went green with envy. Trudy pulled off, looking totally amazed.

"What is it, sweetest Trudy?"

"I-I don`t know. I think it`s moving?"

"It`s moving?"

"Yeah."

She giggled softly.

***Jasper`s POV**_*** **_

Trudy`s soft giggle made me feel so happy. Why is that? She`s dating someone else! I know she`s off-limits, but I love her. The sight of him putting his hands on her made me boil with rage. I was really envious. She smiled and kissed him. I wish it was me she was kissing. Larissa and I had an argument. Over the fact I dreamed of Trudy every night.

A song came on the radio. "Back To December."

"_I`m so glad you made time to see me._

_How`s life? Tell me how`s your family?_

_I haven`t seen them in a while._

_You`ve been good, busier than ever._

_We small talk, work and the weather._

_Your guard is up and I know why._

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind._

_You gave me roses and I left them there _

_To die._

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I`m sorry_

_For that night._

_And I go back to December all the time._

_Turns out freedom is nothing but missing_

_You. Wishing I`d realised what I had when you _

_Were mine. And I go back to December, turn_

_Around and make it all right._

_I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven`t been sleeping._

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving._

_When your birthday passed and I didn`t call._

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times._

_I watched you laughing from the passenger`s side._

_Realised I loved you in the fall._

_And then the cold came,_

_The dark days when fear crept into my mind._

_You gave me all of your love and all I gave you_

_Was goodbye._

_So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of_

_You saying I`m sorry for that night._

_And I go back to December all the time._

_Turns out freedom ain`t nothing but missing you wishing_

_I`d realised what I had when you were mine._

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind._

_I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile,_

_So good to me, so right._

_And how you held me in your arms that September night,_

_The first time you ever saw me cry._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

_Probably mindless dreaming,_

_But if we loved again, I swear I`d love you right._

_I`d go back in time and change it, but I can`t._

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand._

_But this is me swallowing my pride,_

_ Standing in front of you saying I`m sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain`t nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I`d realised what I had when you were mine._

_And I go back to December, turn around and make it alright._

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind._

_I go back to December all the time._

_All the time..._"

Then as Trudy scoffed and glared at her radio, on came "You Belong With Me."

"Oh, please God, save me now."

"_You`re on the phone with your boyfriend_

_He`s upset._

_He`s going off about something that you said._

_He doesn`t get your humour like I do._

_I`m in the room, it`s a typical Tuesday night,_

_I`m listening to the kind of music he doesn`t like_

_And he`ll never know your story like I do._

_But he wears tight shorts, I wear T-shirts._

_ H__e`s ball captain, I`m on the bleachers._

_Dreaming 'bout the day when __you wake up and find_

_That what you`re looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I`m the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can`t you see_

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can`t help thinking that this is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

_'Hey, isn`t this easy?'_

_And you`ve got a smile that could light _

_Up this whole town._

_I haven`t seen it in a while since he brought you down._

_You say you`re fine, I know you better than that._

_Hey, what you doing with a guy like that?_

_He wears dance shoes, I wear sneakers,_

_He`s ball captain and I`m on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you`re looking for has been here the whole time,_

_If you could see that I`m the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can`t you see_

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

_Standing by and waiting at your back door,_

_All this time, how could you not know_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me._

_Ohh, I remember you driving to my house in the_

_Middle of the night. _

_I`m the one who makes you laugh when you_

_ Know you`re __'bout to cry._

_I know your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong and think I know it`s with me._

_Can`t you see that I`m the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can`t you see?_

_You belong with me._

_Standing by and waiting at your back door,_

_All this time, how could you not know_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me._

_You belong with me..._

_Have you ever thought that just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me..."_ (**A/N: I changed a few words to help fit the situation, for the real lyrics you`ll have to listen to the song, sorry**) Trudy looked on the brink of explosion.

"Trudy, I have to agree with him. You do belong with him. I like you, and you`re as sweet as sugar, but just not my type."

She looked ready to cry. "OK, then. Thank you for being honest, I appreciate it."

She hugged him, then ran out.

"She`s available. Now go get your girl."

I followed the sound of soft sobbing.

***Trudy`s POV***

I lay on my bed in tears. Maybe I will just stay single. I don`t really trust Jasper now. A male friend is OK, and Rufus`ll probably do that, but it won`t work with Jasper. I think he may be my true love. I can`t be in the same room as him without wanting to kiss him. I don`t know how I`ll survive.

"Trudy, can I come in?"

"Whatever."

"I`m sorry, Trudy. I made a mistake."

"It`s not a big deal. Everyone slips up."

"But this time, I want to rectify it."

"So does everyone else. But that doesn`t always mean they can."

"Yes. And I want to be one of those who can. Trudy, please just accept my apology and come back to me."

"I accepted your apology, but I don`t think I can handle a relationship after all this. I`ll be lucky if my baby survives after the stress."

"Well, how about you and I stay together, but we won`t be as close as we used to be?"

"Whatever. Just please don`t go planning any weddings. The future still lies in fog and the past is forgotten."

He sighed. "Trudy, you should know that I love you."

"And I love you."

**OK, sorry it was sappy and boring. I really like Taylor Swift so her songs come up a lot. Please R&R, it always means so much. And the more rainbow puppies, the better. Sorry if literally ALL the characters are a bit OOC but I haven`t had much chance to study them yet, and still waiting on S3. Thanks for reading! RandomDizzy :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***Trudy`s POV***

What am I doing? He left me, and I just accept his apology and admit my feelings for him? I am insane. Why did I do that? I wish this had never happened and I could reverse time, and make it so that he never met that Larissa. No, scratch that, I wish we`d never met. I can`t be dealing with the stress. I don`t need it. But there is literally only one upside to this. I am a mother-to-be. Other than that, my whole life is the pits.

"Trudy, can we have a chat?"

I feel so bad. "Sure..."

I walked into the living room with him. We sat on the couch.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say, I`m sorry for leaving you. I shouldn`t`ve. Truth being, ever since I left, I thought about you every single day."

"Haven`t we been over this already? Look, I missed you too. But, you should just forget it. It`s over with, you`re back, we`re going to be parents. Just do what I had to, relax. Don`t go planning for any future, we may not even get back together."

"I thought we were back together."

"No, sorry. Not exactly boyfriend/girlfriend, but more than friends."

"Can`t we give our relationship another go? I miss cuddling up with you at night and squishing you during the day. I miss your sweet kisses and cuddles, all your sweet little words."

I felt so mean, but I don`t really want to trust him.

"Please, Trudy. Just one last chance. I promise you, I won`t break your heart again. I really messed up. I can`t see you every day and not give you so much as a cuddle."

I felt absolutely horrible. I can`t trust his promises now, but I really want to!

"Trudy, I love you. You`re the light of my life, your smile lights up my whole world. And the way you look at me makes me feel so bad about what I did."

I looked at him. He looked so desperately sorry, like he really meant what he said. I don`t think he did, but I want to trust him. I am going to regret this.

"OK, last chance. But blow this, I don`t care how many apologies you give me, you are not getting another chance. Is that clear?"

"Yeah."

He kissed me. Well, just call me a spineless little wimp, that`s true enough.

**Sorry it was so gooey and mushy, I`m no good with drama. Until next time, please R&R. RandomDizzy. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 *Still Trudy*

(Next day)

I was cooking up the breakfast. Everyone filed in. They looked relieved when they saw Rufus wasn`t here. I was happy, and scared. Jasper walked in and kissed me. The students let out a cheer to see that we were back together. I was the only one who wasn`t totally happy. I hated that, but I smiled at him, making out that I was pleased. I mean, he`d left me, and he`d broken my heart and now I`ve accepted his apology? I`m having his child, and I`m still dating him? What type of desperate idiot am I? Who needs a man to feel a woman?

Oh, yeah, d`uh. Me. I`m the one who wanted to have a boyfriend, and babies. I`m so spineless.

"Hello? Earth calling Trudy Rehman... come in, Trudy."

"Sorry, darling, I was miles away."

"I could see that, Trudy. You put curry in the porridge, you were so preoccupied."

"Sorry. I keep letting my thoughts wander. Next time, you can just give me a slap and get me back to reality that way. Lord knows I deserve it."

"Hey, that`s not true. Trudy, you`re a little angel."

"OK, now who needs to wake up?"

"You do. Come on, sweetheart, you know that you`re precious."

"Stop that nonsense. You`re so lucky, I haven`t started crying yet."

"Why would you cry? I know I`ve been rotten to you, but otherwise? If anyone needs a slap, it should be me."

I kissed him, then said "That`s the only type of slap you`re getting out of me."

I put out the bowls of cornflakes and then got out the coffee pot. Patricia grabbed it and poured a mugful.

"Jasper, look after her. She`s a true angel."

"I know, Patricia."

Eddie said "She only said that because Trudy gave her the coffee pot."

"Now, would I be as ridiculously mean as to say that?"

I laughed quietly. I know perfectly well that`s why she said it.

"Hey, Jasper should look after Trudy. She`s been nothing short of a miracle for him. I mean, he got her pregnant, left her and she went and hooked up with Rufus, then when they broke up, she took Jasper back as if he hadn`t done all that to her."

Jasper looked guiltily at me. I walked up to him.

"Hey, it`s over and done with. In the past and totally forgotten. The future is untold and this here is a gift, which is why it`s called the present."

"Where do you get these little nuggets of wisdom?"

"That`s for me to know and you to never find out. Just worry about what can happen today, I`ll worry about the future."

"Like with little mini?"

"Yes, OK, well, mini is one thing to worry about. And we are another."

"Hey, Trudy... I love you."

Aw, sweet!

"I love you too."

He picked me up and started spinning me around.

"Waaaaaah, put me down!"

"Not yet, my precious. You`re so cute, getting scared when I pick you up."

"What ever takes your odd fancy. Just put me down!"

"_Nullo modo,parvum meum pulchritudinem._"

"Iustus adepto off et posuit me down. Non habens pedes humi non placet. "

"Oh Licuit, sed solum quia vos` re paulo corculum. "

I smiled and laughed as he put me down.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"_Trudy!_"

Typical Victor.

"This room is a mess!"

"Labra lege, ita erat quando hic igitur nullus forte casu eam questus est, mundum."

"Trudy, stop talking your Indian, and get cleaning."

"OK, one, it`s Latin. Two, read my lips, it was that way when I got here, so no chance of it getting cleaned."

"Do you want me to fire you? Get a move on, you lazy little child."

"Oh... If I`m so lazy, explain why I`m making breakfast, and why I bother doing anything."

"Don`t get cocky, or I will fire you."

I took him at his word and shut up, though I felt tears welling in my eyes. Jasper put his arms around me.

"Take no notice, darling. He`s just in a really foul mood."

I knew he only wanted to comfort me, but I felt truly inconsolable. I pulled back, tears threatening to stream.

"Oh, sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, sweetie, you didn`t. I`m just a bit irritated, that`s all. Not at you, at _him._"

I jerked my head in Victor`s direction.

"Oh. Do you want me to throw him out of a window?"

"No, I don`t. I don`t need you being put behind bars."

"You`re so sweet, babe."

"If you say so."

"I say so, all right."

I just kissed his cheek, then made a fresh lot of porridge.

All of a sudden, a yell.

"Trudy! Go pack your bags! You`re fired!"

What did I do?!

"What did she do?"

"Let Rufus Zeno into this house is what she did!"

Oh, nuts. I should`ve known Patricia would`ve told on me.

Then my world went black...

**C****liffhanger! Do you know the drill by now? Of course, but I`ll run it by you again. Type in that box, and click the button that says "POST REVIEW". Thanks! Random Dizzy. :D**


End file.
